This invention pertains to the art of electrode terminations and more particularly to a dangler assembly for electro-chemical apparatus.
The invention is particularly applicable to a field-removable and field-installable contactor and dangler assembly typically used in a plating barrel by the electro-chemical plating industry. However, it will be appreciated to those skilled in the art that the invention could be readily adapted for use in other environments as, for example, where similar electrode terminations are employed for the conduction of electrical energy.
In electroplating or metal finishing operations employing a plating barrel, a dangler assembly is normally used as a cathode, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,781. The end of the dangler assembly which is inserted into the plating barrel is usually comprised of a casing of heavy metal such as stainless steel, and is commonly referred to as the contactor or "ball. " The contactor, in turn, is mounted on heavy electrical cable and together, these components typically are required to regularly conduct 4000 amps. The contactor, as well as that portion of the cable which is inserted into the plating barrel, is exposed to a harsh environment of corrosive chemicals and constantly impinging work pieces being processed.
Various forms and types of dangler assemblies have heretofore been suggested and employed in the industry, all with varying degrees of success. Typically, however, prior dangler assemblies variously comprise heavy cables with cup-shaped contactors fastened thereon by soldering or crimping methods. It has been found that the defects present in such assemblies are such that they are of limited economic and practical value.
More particularly, and as to prior assemblies employing solder for securing the contactor to the cable, it has been found that the exposed solder is particularly vulnerable to the corrosive chemicals used in electroplating operations. As the solder is dissolved, the bond between the contactor and cable weakens until the contactor and cable eventually separate. In addition, soldering operations have the inherent drawbacks of being relatively high in cost and causing excessive environmental pollution.
Prior dangler assemblies which employ crimping means for securing the contactor to the cable have the disadvantage of increased electrical resistance in the contactor. This characteristic is due to physical deformation and which results in heating and conductance inefficiencies.
Both types of prior art dangler assemblies have also suffered from the problem of not facilitating field repair or installation capabilities for the contactor. In the event of contactor separation or failure, it has heretofore been necessary to replace the entire dangler assembly. Moreover, heavy machinery is required to effect both the cold-rolling or crimping and soldering methods of connection.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved arrangement which overcomes all of the above referred to problems and others to provide a new contactor and a dangler assembly which are simple in design, economical to manufacture, easy to install, easy to remove, field serviceable, and which provide improved cathodic conductance in a plating barrel operation.